leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V7.3
New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon1588 Blood Moon Jhin.png|Blood Moon Jhin ProfileIcon1589 Blood Moon Diana.png|Blood Moon Diana ProfileIcon1590 Blood Moon Twisted Fate.png|Blood Moon Twisted Fate ProfileIcon1591 Blood Moon Talon.png|Blood Moon Talon ProfileIcon1592 Blood Moon Rising.png|Blood Moon Rising The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Blood Demon Ward.png|Blood Demon Ward PVP.net Hunt of the Blood Moon (Assassin Mode) * Hunt of the Blood Moon is a 5v5 game mode on Summoner's Rift. Two teams of Assassins compete, sacrificing the opposition in an attempt to secure the Blood Moon's blessing and briefly gain the power of a demon. The team most successful in gaining said favor wins! ;Availability * This game mode will loom into rotation from 2/10/17 - 2/14/17 and 2/17/17 - 2/21/17. ;Restricted Champion Pool Only the following champions will be available in Hunt of the Blood Moon: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ;Mechanics * All champions start at level 3 and will be affected by the , granting 50% cooldown reduction on active items and summoner's spells, and while out-of-combat, also grants increased movement speed, mana regeneration, and ultimates cooling down faster. * The game begins with no outer turrets. At the 6 minute mark, the inner turrets will collapse as well. * Lane minion spawns have been disabled, and turrets are invulnerable. * Gold and experience are flatlined, and respawn timers are reduced across the board. * Passive gold generation is about per 10 seconds and only starts at 1:00. * Passive experience earned is about per second, starts at the begining of the game. * Champion kills grant no additional experience. * Most defensive items have been removed from the shop. * First team to obtain 350 points wins. There is 3 ways to earn points: ** Killing an enemy champion grants 5 points. ** Killing an enemy Spirit will grant 3 points. Spirits of the Blood Moon will passively filter into both teams jungles. *** Minimap indicators in both teams' jungles will light up to indicate the number of spirits in that half of the jungle. A maximum of 8 will spawn at a time. ** Demon Heralds will periodically spawn in both sides ( and pit). Killing a Demon Herald grants 25 points. * Killing 3 enemy champions or spirits without returning to base or dying will grant the buff, which, after being out of combat for 4 seconds, restores , grants invisibility, increased movement speed and enhances your next attack to deal . Lasts for 45 seconds or until your next basic attack or ability. Practice Tool (Sandbox Mode) ;Champion * Auto-refresh cooldowns, health, mana, energy. * Add . * Level up (max level 18) * Lock XP level. * Teleport to cursor (anywhere on the map). * Instantly revive. ;Map * Toggle turret invicibility, and fire. * Toggle minion spawn. * Fast foward the game for 30 seconds. * Reset the game (keep the current champion). * Spawn enemy/allied dummy. * Clear target dummy. ;Monsters * Spawn jungle camps. * Spawn jungle plants. * Spawn one drake ( , , , ). * Spawn the . League of Legends V7.3 League Client Update ;New features * We've added animated banners to the lobby. They are extra flappy and windblown, the way banners should be. We'll keep shipping more visual upgrades over the next few patches while making sure we're not sacrificing performance. * You can now right-click on others' names on the end of game screen to add them as a friend, block them, or view their profile. * The "NEWS" tab is now live in the updated client. This will act as a hub for players to catch up on the latest League news, community creations, and miserably long roundtable videos from within the client. ;Notable fixes * Fixed a bug preventing champ select chat from automatically scrolling down as new messages arrived. * Fixed a bug where pasting a really long URL into chat extended the chat window over the friends list. * Fixed a bug causing the main window to highlight in the task bar instead of the chat window when you received a message in pop out chat. * We made some various changes to the chat message window to make it easier to read, including adding a gradient behind active messages and adding summoner icons beside your friends' names. * Last patch (V7.2) we began allowing your conversation with your friends to follow you from the lobby into champ select (and back out if someone dodged). This message history is visible only to your party (not to new players that join in champ select). This isn't a bug—we just don't want you to lose track of your conversation. General ;Skin Names in Scoreboard * Hovering over a player in the scoreboard now shows the name of their champion skin. ;Bugfixes * Fixed a bug where gunshot audio of various champion attacks wasn't playing in Spectator or Replays. * Fixed a few bugs where some skins were stealing visual and audio effects from other skins of the same champion when both were in the same match together. Monsters ; * Splitting audio is no longer audible through Fog of War. ; * visuals are more consistent on lower graphical settings. ; * No longer hits the air instead of the ground during his two-handed strike. Champions ; * General ** Azir now correctly has a shadow during his death animation. * ** Fixed a bug where it was missing on-hit particles upon killing an enemy unit. ; * ** Removed a frame his idle animation from the end of his recall animation. * ** *** Fixed a bug where his golden buckle was stretching severely during his death and Static Field animations. ; * ** Bonus damage on second hit reduced to 80% from 100%. * ** Now decays fully to 0% over the duration. ** Slow reduced to 80% from 90%. * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 50. ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from 1. ** Now only grants if she hits an enemy champion. * ** No longer persists for its full remaining duration after Camille dies. ** Now dissipates within 1 second after Camille dies. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the flying animation stopped, but the audio didn't. ; * ** Visual effects no longer stick around for too long. * ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank could critically strike structures directly after cancelling an attack on a Powder Keg. ; * ** No longer instantly kills champions when Hopping from one corner of to another. ; * ** Daisy no longer regenerates per second while out of combat. ** Daisy's bonus resistances reduced to from . ** Daisy will no longer start attacking the ground and teleporting out of control. ** Daisy will no longer become invisible in rare circumstances. ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Mana cost increased to 55 from 40. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ; * General ** Fixed a bug on most of Kennen's skins where the on-hit particles for his basic attack were not properly appearing. ; * General ** Dance VO now loops more consistently. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown refund reduced to 45% from 60%. ; * ** No longer activates when used on plants or when Kled cancels his basic attack. ; * ** Base damage changed to from level)}}. ; * ** *** Champions affected by Whimsy now correctly display their champion name as "Blob" in the chat. ; * ** *** Fixed a bug where it had no particles for its inner orb. ; * ** Voidlings now spawn seconds after cast. ** Now has a 1 second cooldown between 2 casts. ** Past 600 distance, Voidlings move 10% more slowly for every 100 additional distance farther they are from Malzahar. ; * ** Head fin no longer bends into her shoulder. ; * ** Fixed a bug where, if Quinn canceled a basic attack against a target marked by Harrier and quickly attacked again afterward, Harrier didn't deal bonus physical damage. ; * ** Dash distance reduced to 150 from 200. * ** Grants him crowd control immunity for seconds. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ; * ** *** Shield particles now correctly disappear when the shield is broken. ; * ** *** Blades no longer look like Talon's normal blades on the return trip for everyone else but him. ; * ** Duration increased to 7 seconds from 5. ; * ** Fixed a bug where entering stealth with Ambush was causing Twitch to stop attacking when . ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 55 from 52. ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Crimson Rush's bonus damage reduced to 85% from 100%. ; * ** No longer displaces enemy champions and epic monsters. ; * ** *** Made more color-blind friendly. ; * General ** Thornspitters and Vine Lashers will no longer always target nearby enemy champions on-spawn instead of the closest enemy unit, even if the ability that spawned them didn't hit a champion. * ** Mana cost increased to 70 from 60. Items ; * Selling or undoing its purchase now correctly removes the passive. ; * Fixed a bug where active was instantly cleansing incoming CC during the slow immunity. ; * Clones now copy the "linked" indicator VFX. ; * Minion spawns can no longer be blocked with portals. Summoner's spells ; * No longer incorrectly states that it grants vision of stealthed champions. References pl:V7.3 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes